red_shift_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jotnar
The Jotnar, AKA Jotunn, Giants, Frost Giants, Flame Giants, Ettin, The Jotnar are a slow witted, yet space faring race who frequently attack planets near to their home world of Jot. They have a deep seated rivalry with the Aesir and inspired the Norse legends of giants during their attempted attack on earth near the end of the 7th century. Biology Appearance The Jotnar average around 10ft tall and are muscular in build. They come in three different varieties, the Land Jotnar, the Frost Jotnar and the Flame Jotnar, each sub-species is adapted to life on one of their three claimed worlds Jot, Nif and Musp. Land Jotnar have human-like, olive green skin and often hair of various colours on their heads. They are humanoid in shape and proportion apart from over sized, ape-like hands and feet. Land Jotnar wear little more than a loin cloth with a utility belt to store tools and leather straps, across the chest, to support it. The Frost Jotnar have pail blue/white skin and a thin layer of clear hair all over their bodies, and can have horn-like spikes on their upper arms, apart from this they are similar in appearance to the Land Jotnar. They wear animal skin coats often with a fur lining and hood. The Flame Jotnar have dark red scales in place of skin and black claws on their hands, they can sometimes have horns on their heads and upper arms. Flame Jotnar wear similar apparel to that of the Land Jotnar. Abilities Although they have incredible strength and tough skin, the Jotnar are extremely dim in comparison to other space fairing races and only developed space fairing technology with the aid of the Aesir, Loki who's daughter now rules over Nif as a repayment for all that he's done for them. in addition to the abilities listed above the Frost Jotnar possess the ability to emit freezing cold temperatures and withstand extreme cold and the Flame Jotnar can produce blistering heat as well as withstand it. History & Culture History The Jotnar first formed on the plains of Jot. Among the mountains and fjords of this mild world they advanced and became a brutish medieval society. The Jotnar may have never gotten to space if it wasn't for an Aesir who crashed on the planet after running from his own people. This Aesir was called Loki and he quickly convinced the Jotnar to aid him in his return to Asgard, he taught the Jotnar how to construct vessels capable of space flight and weapons which could match the might of the other races in the galaxy. In return for his aid they agreed to bring an army to Asgard and so the first Aesir-Jotnar war began, since then the two races have been bitter rivals. Loki was given a province to rule over on Nif after the frost giants colonised it in the year 6000 BC Earth time, which he passed on to his daughter, Hel, when he died. on Nif and later Musp the Jotnar discovered that they weren't the only giants in the universe. On both planets they encountered distant evolutionary cousins, the Frost and Flame Jotnar, who joined them once they'd been shown the advanced technology which Loki had brought them. Culture The Jotnar worship three gods Yirk (the axe), Yirl (the spade) and Yidri (the hammer). Yirk is the god of conflict, hunting and games among other things, he's asssociated with violence and conquest. Yirl is the god of agriculture, the celestial bodies, nature etc. he's associated with fertility and food. Finally the goddess Yidri represents machinery, construction, magic, etc. being associated with knowledge and invention. Although they are personified and given genders the three gods are believed to be the tools of the great giant Ymir who created the universe with them from the eternal forest (what the Jotnar believed came before the universe). Some Jotnar believe Loki to have been the embodiment of Ymir and his daughter to be Yidri. Leaders The Jotnar are divided into 23 clans each with their own chief, the chiefs form a council of chiefs of which four are elected as high chiefs, there is much dispute among the clans as to who should be chief and much dispute among the chiefs as to who should be high chief and these conflicts easily become violent as for that reason the Jotnar in power are almost constantly changing. Hel is the chief of one clan on Nif and due to the deal struck by her father she is unable to be taken from power. Technology Military The Jotnar do not possess an army as such, but their entire species will rise up to fight when needed and often when not. They attack in large parties of hundreds of thousands of Jotnar called Raargs and don't often employ tactics preferring to overwhelm the enemy with their superior numbers and strength. The heat proof Flame Jotnar are particularly effective as they can withstand certain forms of laser weaponry. It is very tough to kill a Jotnar and they use this to their advantage. The Jotnar often employ melee energy weapons, which suit their brute force attitude, over long range weaponry. Spaceships The Jotnar spaceships are crude vessels. normally resembling a large rock with rockets strapped to it, they fly like meteorites through space and are only intended for singular flights. Due to their crude nature though, they take little time and effort to make and allow the Jotnar to perform small interstellar hops. this does however limit their space exploration capabilities Significant Jotnar Mimir Sutr